MLE (Malicious Looping Entity)
MLE are some of the three scariest letters for a Looper or an Admin. Where normal loopers increase system stability within the loops, MLEs essentially do the opposite. They don't necessarily cause every Loop in which they appear to crash, but averting the outcome tends to require not insignificant effort on the part of active loopers. The how and why will vary from MLE to MLE. Some do it intentionally because they see no harm in doing something with no consequence, some do it unintentionally simply by being there, and some genuinely want to destroy reality. Regardless of the motives or the methods, MLEs are the source of frustration and pain for any other Looper that they come across. Some loopers, such as Pikachu and Anakin Skywalker, are known to put out rewards for non-loopers to find and capture MLE's during loops. While is not that effective, particularly for physically stronger MLE's such as Dio Brando and Vilgax, it does help loopers to figure out if a MLE is active in their loop, particularly in expansive loops. Known MLEs It was commented by Piplup, Chimchar and Pikachu that there are at least a dozen MLE's known to be on the loose in the Multiverse. These include *'Kyubey (100 Million Poke Bounty)' The best known and most cited MLE in existence at the moment, Kyubey was responsible for the destruction of the Puella Magi universe by causing Madoka to Ascend. Kyubey escaped into the greater multiverse and is still on the loose. He has since been seen in multiple universes including the Smurfs and possibly even Equestria. Kyubey's main goal is to learn how to Ascend the way Madoka accidentally did, so he can write entropy out of all realities forever. This would cause multiple problems, in addition to quite possibly destroying the Loop he Ascends in, since several Loopers are somewhat representatives of entropy. *'Waltz' The evil future-tech clone of Roll Light and the distaff counterpart to Quint in the Loops, Waltz is, to put it bluntly, batshit insane. Her fondest pastimes involve killing, murder, mayhem, and destruction. For giggles mostly, and she finds the suffering of others very funny indeed. Her virally infected Yggdrasil code should have prevented her from looping at all, but she inadvertently exploited a singularly unique security hole during a failed attempt to activate the severely corrupt and glitched Megaverse, making physical contact with Roll her Awakening trigger. While the security hole has been fixed with the activation of the Megaverse, the damage was, as they say, done. *'Dio Brando (70 Million Poke Bounty)' The eternal vampiric enemy of the Joestar Bloodline who is the adopted brother of Jonathan Joestar, father of Giorno Giovanna, and whose plans were the catalyst of a universal reboot within the JoJoverse. Dio's goals often include tormenting all members of the Joestar line and their allies while attempting to 'reach Heaven', which entails Dio taking control of the very fabric of reality and molding the universe into his vision of 'paradise'. The origin of his status as a MLE seems to be occuring during the Grand Battle. * Vilgax (80 Million Poke Bounty) Vilgax is a Chimera Sui Generis from the Ben 10-verse, and the ruler of the planet Vilgaxia (formerly known as Murray) he's a galactic conqueror/warlord and the archenemy of the Loops Anchor, Benjamin Tennyson. Vilgax is ruthless, cruel, and power-hungry. His primary objective seems to be obtaining the Omnitrix, so that he can use it to take over the universe, he's also known to hold a grudge against any who wrong him, this being most if not all the Ben 10 Loopers and probably many other non-native Loopers, despite his knack for using brute force, Vilgax is also a master strategist and is very manipulative, however, unlike most other MLE's, Vilgax can be reasoned with, and despite his cruel and villainous tendencies, Vilgax does care about his own people (taking his role as Vilgaxia's ruler and champion very seriously), so much so that he is willing to put his own life on the line and use whatever other means necessary to ensure Vilgaxia's and its people's safety; even if it means begging his enemies for help. *'Paradox (10 Million Poke Bounty)' Paradox is a looper from the Yu-Gi-Oh loops who sought to use time travel to erase duel monsters from existence. Unwavering in his goal, his appearances are enough to get even mortal enemies to work together, and has thus been called by some a MLE. However, this has yet to be fully accepted by all loopers, as Paradox has only made one known appearance as a looper. Sub-Groups While certainly not quite at the same level of a true MLE, people who are a part of the following groups can be considered the next worst thing, and could possibly go on to be an MLE in their own right. *Sakura Syndrome *Setsuna Syndrome Category:Looper Category:Characters Category:MLE